The invention relates to a hip abduction orthosis for stabilizing the hip joints of a user, provided with a trunk engaging part, a first and second thigh engaging part and a first and second coupling part, wherein the trunk engaging part is arranged to be connected with a trunk of the user, wherein the first and second thigh engaging part are arranged for engaging a first and second thigh of the user, respectively, wherein the first coupling part connects the first thigh engaging part with the trunk engaging part and the second coupling part connects the second thigh engaging part with the trunk engaging part, and wherein a distance between the first and/or second thigh engaging part and the trunk engaging part is settable, wherein an abduction angle of that thigh engaging part is included between a line which operatively extends in the longitudinal direction of that thigh and through a plane of that thigh engaging part which operatively abuts that thigh and the sagittal plane, and wherein the abduction angle of that thigh engaging part is settable.
Such hip abduction orthoses are known per se and are, for instance, used for treating hip dysplasia or stabilizing the hips after (sub)luxation. Here, in general, both legs of the user are brought into a straddle, which means that the knees of the legs are placed at a distance from each other. The hip abduction orthoses are, for instance, used with small children.
The known hip abduction orthoses have the drawback that setting a correct position, for correctly stabilizing the hip joints, of the thigh engaging parts with respect to the trunk engaging part is complicated and requires a thorough knowledge of the orthosis and/or the disorder. For a user, or if the hip abduction orthosis is used with a small child, for a caretaker (like a parent) of the user, it is therefore difficult to set the orthosis. If therefore, for instance by accident, the orthosis becomes unset or if the orthosis is to be set otherwise, for instance because the child has grown, it is necessary to enlist the aid of specialized staff to set the orthosis. This entails extra costs and possibly a time delay between the orthosis becoming unset and the orthosis being again set correctly.
It is an object of the invention to obviate above problem.